callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5K
The MP5K is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, and Call of Duty Online. It was also cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The MP5K is seen being used in "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest" by the Brazilian Militia," "No Russian" by the Ultranationalists, "Team Player", "Exodus" and "S.S.D.D." by fellow Rangers, by various hostiles in conjunction with a Riot Shield, by several Navy SEAL members, and Task Force 141. It is also one of the starting weapons in "The Enemy of My Enemy" with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The MP5K is one of the first SMGs unlocked, available at Level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The weapon has a high rate of fire, high damage at close range, and high recoil. As such, it is very difficult to kill at range, and its low damage at range also hinders this. However, at medium ranges, the recoil can be used to the player's advantage, due to the fact that the kill bullet will hit the head, giving plenty of headshots. It is one of the less commonly used SMGs because of these reasons, and also because the UMP45 is unlocked with it, which has less recoil and higher damage at range, and is subsequently a much more popular weapon online. With the Rapid Fire attachment, its recoil is almost uncontrollable, and will only be useful in close quarters. If the ACOG Scope is equipped with the MP5K the recoil is unpredictable, and firing in full-auto accurately will be impossible unless at very close range. The MP5K is more useful than the other SMGs at close range, due to high damage combined with a high rate of fire, which can be further increased by using the Akimbo or Rapid Fire attachments. However, it is the least useful SMG to use at long ranges due to its extremely unpredictable recoil and low damage at range. In Hardcore game modes, the MP5K is a one hit kill at close range, and a two hit kill at long range. If Stopping Power is used, it will only need a one-hit headshot to kill at long range. However, this is inadvisable due to its high rate of fire. Overall, these factors make it an ineffective alternative to the UMP45, and is therefore less popular. It is, however, more effective than the UMP45 in close quarters due to its higher rate of fire and equal maximum damage. At close range it is the most powerful SMG, even without Stopping Power, with its high rate of fire and high damage. Using Bling with Akimbo and Rapid Fire as well as the Stopping Power and Steady Aim perks will create a class which has the highest damage per second in game while in close quarters and thus is almost unmatchable in CQC, albeit fairly useless for medium and especially long range combat. The user may also run out of ammo within a few kills. A good strategy to use with this gun is to use One Man Army or Scavenger, Stopping Power and Rapid Fire, as it creates a class unrivaled in damage per second, while using One Man Army or Scavenger to compensate for the shortage of ammo. One should also try and fire from the hip whenever possible at close range. In Hardcore, it is better to switch Stopping Power for Cold Blooded or the like, since only one-two shots are needed to kill. It is inadvisable to use Thermal scope or ACOG scope on this weapon as these are long range optics and therefore not suited to this close range-oriented weapon. However, if the player wishes to use an optic, the Holographic Sight is a good choice, as it is placed higher on the weapon, making muzzle flash less obstructive, aiding combat at any range. The iron sights are pretty clear, though. Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery MP5K MW2.png mp5kiron 6.png|Iron sights. MP5K reload MW2.png|Reloading the MP5K. MP5K Cocking MW2.png|Cocking the MP5K. MP5K single player MW2.png|The MP5K in singleplayer. Note it has no grip, unlike in the multiplayer. Mp5ksd 6.png|The MP5KSD text. This is not seen in multiplayer. MP5K The Gulag Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Russian soldiers using MP5Ks and Riot Shields. Call of Duty: Black Ops The MP5K appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The MP5K in the campaign is always usable with an Extended Mag; it appears only in the mission "Executive Order" where it is used by Mason with an Extended Mag, a Red Dot Sight and Dusty camouflage. It is also used by Frank Woods but without any attachments and its prototype foregrip removed. Multiplayer The MP5K is unlocked as part of the default SMG class; it is also unlocked by default at level 4. The MPK has a bizarre damage output. The MP5K is capable of a three hit kill to the body (or two to the head) in Core, but at range it'll drop down to a five hit kill to the body (or four to the head). The range is relatively small, making the three hit kill limited. The MP5K also has a slow ROF in its class; tied with the Skorpion and AK-74u with 750 RPM. This makes the MP5K kill faster than the low damage SMG's up close, but kills slower at a distance. Accuracy is mediocre. The iron sights are good enough, but the recoil is rather high. To compound this, the MP5K is the only SMG that can't use the Grip attachment, meaning that the MP5K is stuck with the recoil. Handling traits are rather poor for its class. The hip-fire cone is small, the mobility is of 100%, but the weapon has the slowest reload times in its class; by default, the MP5K will reload in 2.9 seconds, or 3.2 seconds if the mag is empty. These times are extremely slow even if reload cancelling, making Sleight of Hand very helpful. The MP5K has a 30 round magazine by default. Combined with the slower fire rate, reloads won't be as often. The MP5K has limited attachments, as it lacks Dual Mags, Dual Wield, and the Grip attachments. Extended Mags will make the magazines extremely large at 45 rounds. With how slow the weapon fires, it's easy to conserve ammunition and delay reloads. Rapid Fire is a very sharp double-edged sword: on one end, the RPM is increased to 1000, decreasing the time-to-kill extremely. However, the recoil becomes unbearably high to the point where medium range combat is a struggle. The optical attachments are unneeded, and the ACOG Scope reduces the centerspeed to a pitiful 1200, making it a terrible choice. The Suppressor is extremely counter-intuitive on this weapon, as the niche of a three hit kill is thrown out for stealth. It is best to go loud and proud for maximum damage. For perks, Scavenger helps out a lot due to the low ammo loadout. 120 rounds is not very good for a weapon that'll use so much of it. Sleight of Hand is also extremely useful to make reloading almost painless. However, Steady Aim can prove to be a deadly alternative. Hacker is a very useful perk if running around, as it is invaluable to sniff out enemy Claymores. This asset can also be used to get a good idea of where the enemy may be. The MP5K's strength is its lethality in close ranges. The MP5K kills very fast, and is also somewhat controllable with sustained fire compared to other SMG's. The larger magazines are also very useful to make the weapon reliable. The MP5K's weakness is its long range damage and accuracy. It is outperformed by the low damage SMG's at range, and it lacks good accuracy. Combine that with the lack of the Grip attachment, and there's a weapon that leaves something to be desired. In conclusion, the MP5K is a very bizarre SMG. In some senses, it is amazing for its power, but in other cases, it is awful for its accuracy. The MP5K is a weapon that requires practice and isn't reliable. But mastering this weapon's strengths will make the user extremely dangerous in close ranges. Attachments *Extended Magazines *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Zombies The MP5K is featured in Nazi Zombies, and is available off the walls for 1000 points on Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon with ammo costing an additional 500 points. This gun has a larger magazine than most submachine guns, and holds an admirable fire rate and power. Its one-hit-headshot potential ends at round 4. It performs well until Round 10 before headshots become a priority. At around wave 15, headshots become a major priority. Although it has a higher recoil than most SMG's, Double Tap Root Beer works well with this gun. Speed Cola is also very effective with this gun, as it eliminates the long reload time. The gun's high rate of fire allows for a medium-high accumulation of points. When Pack-a-Punched, its name is changed to "MP115 Kollider." It also has increased damage and features a larger magazine. Even with the increase in damage, it is still advisable to aim for headshots. Like all other Pack-a-Punched weapons, upgraded ammo can be bought from the wall for 4500 points. Although the MP5K is the same price as other SMGs, it has the third most ammo of all, bested only by the AK74u, available in all maps, and by the MP40, which is only available on Kino der Toten and Call of the Dead. *'Kino der Toten:' In the dressing room, near a Element 115 stone. *'"Five":' In the top floor of the War Room, close to the elevator *'Ascension:' In the area where PhD Flopper can be found, next to a door. *'Call of the Dead:' When leaving the starting area towards the lighthouse, after the tunnel. *'Shangri-La:' In the tunnel leading towards the Waterfall Trap area. *'Moon:' In the top floor of the laboratories, next to the door to the Biodome. MP5K vs. MP115 Kollider Gallery MP5K BO.png|The MP5K. MP5K Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. MP5K Reloading BO.png|Reloading the MP5K. MP5K Prepping BO.png|Cocking the MP5K. MP5K Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the MP5K. Woods holding MP5K BO.JPG|MP5K used by Woods in the campaign. Pre-release MP5K BO.jpg|A pre-release MP5K with no foregrip. MP5K Executive Order BO.jpg|MP5K in "Executive Order" with a Red Dot Sight and Extended Mag. MP5k RDS w Extended Mags Executive Order BO.png|A side view of the MP5K in "Executive Order." MP5K BOZ.png|The MP5K in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. MP115 Kollider BOZ.png|The MP115 Kollider in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. MP5K Wii.png|The MP5K in the Wii version of Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The name MP5K was used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a placeholder name for the MP5. This is due to the fact it has the exact same model as the MP5, inferring that the MP5K was just a placeholder name. Also, its texture can be still found in game files MP5k Holographic MW3.png|The MP5K in an early build of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. MP5K cut texture MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The MP5K returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Weight Balance *Noise Suppressor *Extended Barrel *Rapid Fire *Adjustable Stock *ACOG Sight *Quickdraw Handle *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags *Improved Grip Gallery Container MP5K BOD.png|The MP5K on the map Container with a Red Dot Sight. Call of Duty Online The MP5K returns in Call of Duty Online as the SMG5. It appears alongside the silenced SMG5SD variant. Attachments (Incomplete list) *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight Gallery SMG5 First Person CoDO.png|The SMG5 in first person SMG5 ADS CoDO.png|The SMG5's iron sights. Mother Nuclear Bomb CoDO.jpg|Reloading the SMG5. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In multiplayer, a Suppressor-attached MP5K is titled "MP5K Suppressed." However, in the Campaign and Special Ops, it is called the "MP5KSD". *The MP5K's serial number is 081223SR. *When switching from any weapon to an MP5K, the player's camera slightly shifts to the right and returns to its normal position afterward. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the preview trailers of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the MP5K had a different firing sound. ru:MP5K Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns